


Sketch 1

by peoriapeoria



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loss, Time shear, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch 1

He doesn't know what S.H.I.E.L.D. thought they were doing with their little pantomime; they knew when he crashed the plane, why would they use a ballgame from before then? He is still worrying that all these months later.

At first, they seemed to be concerned about the wrong things. Yes, it was hard being in the future, and it was hard having lost everything he had known. It took them awhile to grasp that for him he had just come in hot from World War Two. He still didn't quite like the name. To him his father's war was still the Great War, that shabby, terrible squabble. He'd had so little time from bringing back Zola to the mad boarding dash of Schmidt's flying fortress. Bucky plummeting into that ravine.

He knew that his lost world had simply gone on. He was sorry, so wrenchingly sorry that Peggy had had to carry on without him. The more that he knew Tony the more he wished he could have given Howard a piece of his mind. He wondered what he would have made of things as they were happening. He was getting a much clearer first look at the post-war world than his Commandos would have gotten. 

He's not doing this with everyone else in the same blood-drenched punch-drunk stupor. That has to be worth something. He can benefit from those that came back years before, came back from wars that happened years after he was lost to ice.

This future is his now. It will take time to get used to, to figure out how he wants to go forward. He can't live in the past, but he won't forget it either. He wants to make sure history doesn't repeat.


End file.
